


Take Me (Across The Ocean)

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mavin, Oneshot, Phone Sex, RageHappy, Sex, Smut, long distance, sexy fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin goes back to England for a couple weeks and Michael misses him. One night when Michael sends Gavin a very sexy picture via text, things get a little naughty.</p><p>Wow that sounds shitty and cheesey. </p><p>Its basically just Gavin being awkward at first, Michael being a slut, and a bunch of moaning over the phone.<br/>Inspired by a pic from Tumblr that I linked in the A/N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me (Across The Ocean)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://tmblr.co/ZQU6Hq13Ji0Jp

It had been almost two weeks since Gavin left to visit his family in England, and Michael was missing him like crazy. They were used to being together almost every day, and this was the first time since they started dating that Gavin has gone back to England. Both were struggling to keep eachother off of their minds while they were apart, but it didn't do much good.

By the time the second week rolled around, both men were craving eachothers touch. Gavin was obviously too shy to do anything about it, but Michael wasn't so shy.  
_________

Gavin sat on his old bed in his room at his parents house, laptop on his lap and his phone beside him in the dim light. Gavin picked up his phone to check the time. The screen read 7:21 pm, which meant that it was about 1 am in Austin. 

As Gavin sat debating on if he should text Michael to see if he was awake, his phone went off. He unlocked it and opened the text notification, seeing that it was from Michael and smiling. When he saw the message, his eyes went wide and his face turned red.

On the phone screen was a picture of Michael sitting on the bed of his and Gavin's apartment, shirt pulled up and being held in place by Michael's teeth, and his legs spread to reveal a large bulge in his My Little Pony pajama pants. Under the picture was the text: "I need you now." It was stunning.

"H-holy shit..." Gavin mumbled under his breath. His pants were becoming a bit tighter in the crotch as he stared at the picture. He removed the laptop from his lap and quickly called Michael.

"Mm... Hey, babe," Michael answered. Gavin could hear just how horny he was.

"H-hi, Micool," Gavin stuttered, not sure what to say.

"So uh... I'm guessing you got my picture?" Michael chuckled in amusement.

"Yeah, you pleb. Way to tease me!"

"Haha, sorry, Gav. I just... You know... I really miss you," Michael said softly, with a hint of seductiveness.

"I miss you too, Micool. I just- I don't understand why you sent me that. You're just being mean, aren't you?"

"No, idiot. I wanted to you know... Do stuff."

"W-what kind of stuff?" Gavin asked nervously. Michael just sighed.

"Gavin, come on. You know what I mean. I want... Phone sex," Michael said, getting to the point.

Gavin swollowed and his face turned an even darker shade of red that it was. "O-oh. Uhh... Well I guess. I've never done that before though, Micool..." Gavin said, mumbling the last bit because he was embarressed.

"Yeah, figures. I um... Just do what Go with it, okay Gavvy?" Michael said as he got comfortable on his bed in Austin.

"A-alright," Gavin said as he laid down and pressed the phone to his other ear so he could unbutton and take off his jeans. He heard Michael rustling on the other end of the phone, probably doing the same thing. The phone went silent for a minute, but then Michael moaned into the phone quietly.

"Mm... Gavin... I want you so bad. I want to hear you scream my name while I fuck you," Michael said, causing Gavin to shudder as he pictured it.

"A-ah, Micool..." Gavin moaned as he began to stroke himself, picturing Michael on top of him, thrusting into his tight hole.

"Moan for me, babe. I want to hear your voice," Michael said as he pumped his erection. 

"M-micool... Ah..." Gavin moaned, moving his hand faster.

"Yeah, Gav. Just like that... Mmm..." Michael began to pick up his pace.

"Aah.. Micool... Mi-icool... I-MMMF," Gavin bit his lip to stop himself from screaming too loudly as he came, his hips bucking up and his back arching slightly.

"D-damnit, Gavin... F-FUCK," Michael moaned loudly as he came soon after Gavin. 

Both boys lay there panting, phones pressed against their cheeks and hands down their boxers. 

After a few moments, their breathing calmed down and Michael yawned. 

"Well... That was great. We should do that more often," Michael said with a chuckle. 

Gavin giggled and began to clean himself off. "Yeah, we should." Gavin yawned and slipped on his pajamas. "Well, my little Micool. You should probably be getting some rest now. Im tired also."

"Mm okay, Gav. You're my boi. Love you."

"I love you too, Micool. You're my boi."


End file.
